A One Punch Hero
by tommon360
Summary: Izuku is a kid who has trained ever since people pushed him around and told him that he couldn't be a hero. Not that his traning has taken him to super human levels the quirk All Might gives him strength to where he is limitless but this strength comes at a price
1. Chapter 1

(My name is Izuku Midoriya I'm a human without individuality what is that you ask basically a person with no power no quirk no nothing but no matter what people said I trained every day of my life for four years and could beat the crap out of anyone who tried to mess with me,I wouldn't go as far to say I was crazy strong just strong enough to barely lift up giant trucks and break through walls and I'm still traning to this day,people call me the powerless monster but I think I got what it takes to be a hero even if I don't have a quirk)said a green curly haired boy

As he got of the train a muddy monster appeared in front of Izuku and lunged at him as everyone got back Izuku stepped forward and punched him with enough force to turn him into a puddle of goop unable to move then a blonde haired musclar man showed up in civillian clothes looking at the goop puddle

"Whoa you're all might" said Izuku shocked

"My boy did you do this" said All Might

"Sure did he looked like he was going to attack us so I just hit it with a punch and he is mush" said Izuku

"Hahaha that quirk must give you amazing strength" said All Might

"Oh I don't have a quirk" said Izuku sad

"You don't then how did you-" said All Might shocked

"I guess I'm just one hell of a monster hahaha" said Izuku putting on a fake smile and laughing off his pain

"Kid meet me at this train station after you're done with school if that's ok" said All Might

"Uh sure" said Izuku excited to not only see his idol not once but twice in one day

As All Might jumped away the bystanders chattered

"Holy shit that kid took that monster out with one punch" said a male bystander

"Yeah but what's even more amazing All Might wants to see him again I wonder why" said a female bystander

 **School**

"Haha you got a lot of nerve showing up at school today DEKU!"said a blonde haired kid wearing the same uniform as Izuku standing right in front of the school with his hands smoking

"Oh It's you exploding shit face why don't you fuck off today I'm in a good mood and I don't feel like kicking your ass for the 500th time"said Izuku with a cocky smile

" See that's where you're wrong"said the blond kid snapping his fingers as 9 other boys showed up

"Looks like today you're getting your ass kicked you can't take us all on now we can do this the easy way or-" said the blonde haired kid

 **Class**

The blonde kid sat there in class as his face was puffy all over from the stinging bruises making his face look rridiculously funny making the whole class burst in laughter and the blonde kid fume with anger

"Honestly when are you going to leave Izuku alone?" said a girl classmate

"Yeah he may not have a quirk but he sure can beat you" said another girl classmate

"Why don't you just t give up its useles Katsuki" said a male classmate

"Like hell I will how could this talentless loser beat I Katsuki Bakugou the men who will surpass All Might as I go up the ranks " said Katsuki screaming at the top of his lungs

"Haha that's never going to to happened but didn't Izuku wanted to be in Yuei Academy too" said one male classmate as soon as he said that the whole class burst out laughing

"What's so funny" said Izuku with a little growl in his voice

"Wow easier there its not that you couldn't by my calculations you have a 83% chance of succeeding its just they won't let you a quirk is required for all heroes" said a nerdy female classmate

This made Izuku feel sadness in his heart as he looked at his foot

 **Train Station**

"Damn my mom can attract things and my pops breathes fire and I couldn't get neither of them!Sigh life sucks" said Izuku kicking a can all the way to where he saw All Might but all he saw was a tall slender man with blonde hair and blood drooling from his mouth

"Ah so you made it" said the slender man

"Uhhh do I know you?" said Izuku confused

"Oh its me All Might" said the blonde haired man

"Like hell it is!" said Izuku in disbelief

"Oh it's because I'm like this" said the skinny man before smoke covered him and coming out the smoke was All Might

"No wayyy" said Izuku amazed

"Now we can get down to business" said All Might transforming back to normal and lifting up his shirt to show a giant scar on his chest

"Wow talk about a battle scar" said Izuku

"It's hard to be a hero in this world without a quirk so if you don't have one I'll give you mine "said All Might

"Really HOW?!" said Izuku excited grabbing All Might

"Easy there this is a piece of my hair it will give you the quirk one for all" said All Might

"I don't know what the hell is going on but if this means I get quirk then hell yeah!" said Izuku tossing the hair in his mouth as soon as he did smoke covered him and lighting crackled

"What the hell is going on that doesn't feel like all for one" said All Might confused

As the smoke cleared Izuku's hair turned black and his schlera was green and his pupil was yellow as soon as he took one step he coughed up a pool of blood and fell over

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaaa!"said Izuku as his hair and eyes were changed

 **Flashback**

" What I have two quirks"said Izuku surprised

"Yes it appears,when I checked you out the first time it seems your development was later I say around 5 years old instead of 4 years old some might consider it abnormal or a deformity because of late maturity" said the doctor

"Which means you were wrong!Hahaha"said Izuku with a victorious smile and a longing warmth in his heart

" Sigh so immature anyways the ability you had was to be able to have no limit to your strength now that it has combined with this other quirk you have you have created a quirk mutation giving you limit less strength I only have two rules for your health one do not use the full power of this quirk there will be no need and you will likely destroy the universe second there will be a time limit for this quirk if you exceed this limit you will suffer from excessive blood loss,fractured bones, and muscle inflammation

 **Grassy Plains**

(So all I gotta do is expand the time limit of how long I can stay transformed heh no problemo from how much pain I felt so far it seems like I can only stay transformed for 23 seconds I've got 10 months to extend this time limit lets get started)said Izuku changing back to normal from the agonizing pain as he felt his arms set on fire

 **10 Months Later**

"Sigh its been 10 months and I could only extend the time period by 5 minutes oh well I learned some new moves as well weird All Might hasn't contacted me at all since the rooftop incident but I don't need to worry about that today is the day I get into Yuei Academy!"said Izuku cheerful


	3. Chapter 3

As Izuku entered inside the academy the place was so silent you could hear sweat dropping as he looked for his room he would be testing in as he opened the door he saw many faces it was like over a hundred people it was scary and one face at the front with a scarf and dark hair with a look of dead in his eyes

"Ah you must be the student we were waiting on come on have a seat you have held up testing for 7 minutes and 23 seconds"said the instructor

(Oh shit I did sleep pretty late damn if I didn't train so seriously last night I would have gotten plenty of more sleep)said Izuku as he took a seat next to a blonde haired young men

Most of the students in the room gave him a death stare because of their impatience

"Now then class I'm your instructor Aizwa Shouta and today you will be taking a test to see if you're qualified to be a true hero now I know you know the risks of taking this test by signing the form"said Aizwa

"Risks?!"said some students

(Yeah I know your son/daughter will probably be deceased or severally injured for taking this exam if you do not wish to feel condolence or lost for your loved one please do not sign this form,but luckily I fooled mom by putting on a excited face she knows how much I love being a hero but she would never agree to putting me in danger sorry mom as a future hero I have to go down this path this is almost a test itself to see if you have the heart and courage of a hero)said Izuku while sweating

"Now then we normally make this into a fun competition but that's not what being a hero is about you are here to see if you qualify as being a good hero,the test will split into five parts this test will last for two days this test will show where you're at in intelligence,strength,speed,endurance,and awareness now then since I don't want you to burst your noggins trying to figure out the question with all your bruises and cuts we will take the intelligence test test will be a 16 page packet each page will be a different level of education grade wise from kindergarten to college student with a doctorate degree"said Aizwa

"Wait that's not fair all of us are middle school students"said a blonde haired girl with red cheek and weird prints on her fingers

"Uhhhhh noooo I'm a college student"said a older men raising his hand with orange hair

"Oh yeah we wanted keep this test as secret as possible this year now anyone can join hero academy as long as they are older than eight they just need to take the test in order to do so just by contacting the school and looking for listings of the test in their area now we have a mixture of what seems to be from 10 year olds to middle aged people in this room I'm surprised you didn't notice honestly the majority alone should tell you these all aren't middle school students"said Aizwa

The girl blushed as she slowly sat down while everyone else giggled

(Probably too nervous for the test but I thought there was only going to be middle school students too and was going ask a question about that well now I know)said Izuku

"Now then it's time to take the test it will end in 50 minutes"said Aizwa as he pulled out a timer as everyone just received their test

"Begin!"said Aizwa

 **50 minutes later**

"Stop!"said Aizwa as his timer rang

Everyone stopped immediately accept for a couple of students who were still marking their last answer

"You five you fail when I say stop I mean it,come back next year for the exam!"said Aizwa

(It seems we already loss five people out of a class of 200)said Izuku

"Now then ya'll have a lunch break as we see your results"said Aizwa

 **Lunch**

As Izuku at lunch sat a table by himself he got weird stares from people but he paid it no mind as he kept eating his lunch

"Hey!Shit face you're the reason it got boring at testing here I was shaking and now I got relax once you arrived I think I did worse by being calm I freaking always do better when nervous you know unlike other people"said the purple haired female as she rambled on some more

As Izuku got up and left she became shocked as she was straight up ignored

"H-H-How dare you dumb fuck!I'm not done how can a boy ignore me at my high school all the boys are pussy whipped by me and you just basically walked off"said the girl

"Sorry it's my basic way of telling you to fuck off"said Deku with a annoyed look in his eyes as he walked off

 **10 minutes later**

"And the results are in!"said Aizwa pointing to the hologram on the board

As Izuku looked at his score he felt relief in his heart

 **4th Place Izuku Midoriya Points 1300/1600 I.N.T.E.L.L.I.G.E.N.C.E:Class A Above Average**

(Good thing I'm a freaking nerd wait who is the first one)said Izuku with curiosity

 **1st Place Genos Stench Points 1600/1600 I.N.T.E.L.L.I.G.E.N.C.E:Class S Genius Intellect**

(Damn a perfect)said Izuku giggling in suprise

"Now then for the 65 who scored below 700 points out of 1,600 points please would you care to leave and come back next year for the exam"said Aizwa

(Now down too 130 damn already took a third out geez)said Izuku before he noticed a door opening up

"Now on to the strength test I will be your teacher for that call me Tank Top Master"said the blonde haired men wearing a black tank top with a gloomy stare

 **Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow it's really the great S class Tanktop Master"said the crowd adoring him

(Hmph I'm not suprised he's the one in charge of strength test)said Izuku now in gym clothes

"Now then for the next part kids strength test this will be split into three simple events throwing,punching,and lifting"said Tanktop Master with a smile and a thumbs up

(Why do I feel like he's acting)said Izuku with a knowing smile

"Begin!"said Tanktop Master

As everyone stayed in a line the first person to throw fell over

"Holy shit!It's so heavy ahhhhh!"said the guy as his fingers were getting crushed

"Over course it's 250lbs this is a test of strength"said Tanktop Master

The ball had 0 m light up as the people got a turn everyone was struggling until that bitchy purple haired girl showed up and threw it like it was paper ball making it light up at 50 m

"Hell yeah!"said the girl

"Impressive,Izuku you're up next"said Tank top Master

"Hahhahah I bet that lame ass won't even be able to pick it up!"said the purple haired girl

Izuku picked up the ball with relative ease and threw it to where it broke through the wall and flew off into the distance

Everyone looked at this with a shocked face even Tank top Master was a little surprised as it seemed the ball would never stop

"Hahaha sorry about that"said Izuku as he heard a whizzing sound as the ball broke through the wall behind him and he effortlessly catched it and dropped it on the ground forming a small crater as the ball was redder than a chili pepper and looked hotter than the sun the ball showed 10,000 m before glitching out

"Eeeeeeh!?"said everyone confused as hell

(Looks like i was able to use my ability with out anybody knowing,I've controlled the transformation to where I can only have the power in my arm but damn I threw it so hard it went around the freaking earth and so fast too!)said Izuku with a sneaky grin

"Umm good thing I've got a spare,but onto to the next round punching(Incredible 10,000 m is the highest it goes but I think it might of been higher than that)"said Tanktop Master

As everyone punched the machine giving how powerful their punch was from loser to a herculean everyone became scared as Izuku walked up abd he punched it showing his score to be olympic athlete

(Hahaha I don't need to break all the walls in here I think I won't show my power again plus I already wasted 30 secs I can't get that time back until a full day has past)said Izuku

"Now but not least lifting"said Tanktop Master showing a cube giving everyone a cube and telling them to hold it up and out

"The cube will get heavier and heavier just let me know when to stop if anyone wants to give up but let's start off with 50lbs"said Tanktop Master with a smile

 **10 minutes**

"Alright the results are in and here they are"said Tank top Master pointing to the board

(Time to see my score)said Izuku

 **6th Place Izuku Midoriya**

 **Throwing:God Level**

 **10,000 m Highest Score!**

 **Punching:Tiger Level**

 **47pts**

 **Lifting:Tiger Level**

 **1,000lbs**

 **S.T.R.E.N.G.T.H.E.N Test:B Class Champion Material**

(And the highest)said Izuku

 **1st Place Ochako Uraraka**

 **Throwing:God Level**

 **1,000 m**

 **Punching:Demon Level**

 **120 pts**

 **Lifting:God Level**

 **15 tons(25,000lbs)**

 **S.T.R.E.N.G.T.H.E.N Test:S Class Absolute Strength**

"Now it is my turn to test your speed I the Flashy Flash"said a long blonde haired men leaning up against a wall with a white cape

"Ahhhhh!It's really him he's even more dreamy in person"said the fangirls in the crowd

"Follow me onto my private jet don't worry I brought three"said Flashy Flash as he guided the students

 **30 minutes**

"Hello their Izuku Midoriya is your name right?"said Flashy Flash greeting Izuku while he was looking out the jet at the clouds

"Ummm yes sir that's me"said Izuku kinda nervous to talk to one of the greatest heroes

"Well I was just wanted to talk to all the heroes on my first flight and you have done exceptionally well you're in 5th place on the roster making you in the tier of S rank with your capabilities"said the Flashy Flash

"T-Thank you sir"said Izuku

"No problem now if you'll excuse me I must talk with others keep up the good work you'll be a great hero one day especially if you listen me the greatest hero of all"said Flashy Flash

 **40 minutes later**

"Deku!How the hell did you get strong you dipshit"said katsuki

"Sigh I knew your dumbass would be here I have a quirk but it was created in my other foot making it a deformity does that about answer your question"said Izuku with a bored look on his face

"Hmph whatever you're still nothing compared to me walking off"said Katsuki as another blonde student passed by him but this one had mechanical arms and a dark schelera with yellow eyes

"Hello,I'm 17 year old Genos Stench pleased to meet you"said Genos holding out his mechanical hand

"Ummm nice to meet you 15 year old Izuku Midoriya"said Izuku as he shook his hand

"I noticed your power as you threw tha ball just like girl who was made the gravity around her feel light to lift those heavy objects making her come in first seems everyone is trying to hide their quirk abilities"said Genos

(That's right I haven't seen many who used their abilities they don't want to show off what their capable of unless it's truly necessary but their are some able to use their abilities to their advantange with stealth just like me)said Izuku before he noticed Genos was gone

 **Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5

As the heroes in training arrived at their location they couldn't help but pant as it was sizzling hot in the great big dessert

"Hello class welcome to the Sahara Desert"said Flashy Flash

" Its so hottttt"said one small kid before falling to the floor

"If you can't last one second in the heat you might as well give up being a hero"said Flashy Flash

As they walked people fell down the ones who did fall were automatically disqualified

(Hehe this feels like hell huh?)said Izuku as he saw a black haired girl crouched down licking her arm with her frog like tongue

" Oh no need to freak out this how I keep myself cool"said the black haired girl

"Uhhhh okkk" said Izuku creeped out then he almost went crazy as he saw the track that they will be racing on as it was a straight huge black path with no end in sight

"Welcome to the 200 mile marathon today you'll be racing on this course to see who can get the farthest" said Flashy Flash

"How the fuck you think we're going to run in these conditions our foots would melt from on step" said Katsuki

"Well I guess you'll have to be light on your feet,alright since it will take too long for one at a time everyone goes at once on the starting line"said Flashy Flash

As everyone lined up you could see everyone there was still so many that formed a small gang while Izuku was in the middle

" I can do this"said Izuku getting ready

"Go!"said Flashy Flash not wasting time counting down

 **Night Time**

Izuku opened hhis eyes to see genos blowing cool air on him with his arm as a blue light lit up from his palm

" What happened "said Izuku

" You blacked out from the temperatures almost having a heat stroke good thing it wasn't counted against you since you tried you're still in the competition the ones who couldn't race to a certain goal were kicked out"said genos

"Can I still see the ranks for the speed test" said Izuku

"Of course it's in my database now" said Genos putting up a hologram with his palm

As he looked down the list he saw his place

 **10th place Izuku Midoriya**

 **Distance:57 miles**

 **Speed:99 mph**

 **Time:36 min**

 **S.P.E.E.D.S.T.E.R TEST: C Class Cunning Marathoner**

(And now 1st place)said Izuku Midoriya

 **1st place Katsuki Bakugou**

 **Distance:205 miles New Record!**

 **Speed:205 mph**

 **Time:1 hour**

 **S.P.E.E.D.S.T.E.R TEST:S Class Sonic Saver**

"How did he get 1st place he complained the most "said Izuku

 **Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6

"It seems the sweat worked into his favor Izuki,his quirk comes from his sweat glands making powerful explosions the more he sweated the bigger the explosion the explosions launched him so far it made him seem like he was flying of course he almost injured every other contestant but it didn't count against them now most contestants have to play with injuries

"Hehe guess I'm pretty lucky then"saying Izuki with a goofy smile

"Izuki it's incredible you've made it this far barely using your quirk I have built in scanners letting me know when a certain person is using a quirk almost 73.27% of the contestants here used a quirk I wish to form a alliance with you"said Genos

"Alliance?"said Izuki taken back

"If we become heroes it's important to form groups and increase our power their are three types of groups you can sign up for partners,sidekicks,or a full on team my quirk is customizer I have a all knowing knowledge to change my body and other things in any type of way to take on a certain property,their may be teams set up for you in class but that's only a requirement in school outside of it you can decide to be on a team or not they are already treating us like heroes as we can take up jobs in our ranking or lower the only difference is with us and officials they actually get payment and any official hero nearby will take full credit for your work at stopping a crime"said Genos

"I see well my quirk has really no name since it happens to be two quirks more like a mutation but ok let's be partners!"said Izuki

"Right"said Genos with his own smile

 **Morning**

As Izuki was sleeping on the floor in the sand near the group he was awoken by the searing heat as he got of the sand and wiped himself off

"Hahaha I've seen you make it through the night too my pupils so I Cementoss will test your endurance!"said the men looking like a cinder block pillar with a weird face has he created a concrete maze in front of the contestants the maze easily dwarfed them

"You all will be inside here there will be traps that could actually cost your life anyone who wishes to turn back now is your chance"said Cementoss

No one moved or even blinked

"Very well the traps will keep going until you're killed or you give up there is no timer only death or exhaustion"said Cementoss darkly

As everyone lined up at the entrance they waited for the instructor's signal

"On your Marks..."said Cementoss as everyone got on their toes to run

"Get set..."said Cementoss as students sweat

"PIE!"said Cementoss as everyone fell over in shock

"Hahaha oh my ya'll are so eager to go in ahaha"said Cementoss as everyone got pissed off

"Hey shithead do that again-"said Baku

"Go"said Cementoss as some people ran off as the others were even more pissed he announced it so suddenly

As they ran in they were instanly shot at by lasers then one person got there foot stuck in a bear trap

"Ahhhhh fuck get it off I give"said the young woman in her late 20's as the blood gushed out her calf

"Hmph giving up already that time was twelve seconds in that won't look good on your test you fail"shouted Cementoss slowly covering her in a dome of concrete while sitting on a tall pillar of concrete getting a full view of the maze

"No wait I was-"said the woman before being covered

"Kidding?Too late for those words if you don't have the will to keep going with a injury how will you be able to save other people in dangerous situations this test proves if you all have the will and heart to keep fighting"said Cementoss

As the contestants kept going more started to give up as they all got disqualified as they all had horrible times

(Shit! this is crazy what the hell is even going on it's like the test turned from a friendly competiton into a bloody massacre)said Izuki while running into a trap as he the net caught his whole body into air making him dangle

"Shit!"said Izuki dangling he heard the lasers shooting and transformed as the lasers bounced off him and slice through the net as he fell down and walked slower

(Got to stay come I'm such a dumbass traps are all around on the ground there is some even on the walls that's where the lasers came from)said Izuki transforming back before feeling a hand on his foot seeing a girl on the ground holding her neck as she started to bleed

"Pleeeaassse help me I don't want to give up but I want to impress daddy"said the blonde girl

"You're not going to help her!"said Izuki yelling at the instructor

"I did say only death or exhaustion did I not"said Cementoss

(Damn at this rate it doesnt matter if she gets medical attention she'll die)said Izuki fearful until Genos came by

"Stand back Izuki I'm gonna stop the bleeding"said Genos

"Out in the maze fine ill protect you from the the traps then"said Izuki

"Don't bother my body is mostly machine my pain tolerance is high you're wasting your time just go"said Genos starting to seal the wound

"Ok"said Izuki running off

 **Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

As Izuki kept running the maze seemed to be never ending with traps and he was getting slower and slower his palms getting sweaty his breathing get heavier he felt like he couldn't breathe at all

"So hot so hot"said Izuki as he sank his knees deep to the ground and ripped off his shirt not caring about holding onto the shirt as it was ripped in half now as he kept walking and walking and walking slower and slower he stepped as his body was soaked in sweat he looked up to the sky and as he was about to utter a word he was kicked by Katsuki

"What the hell do you think you're doing munch fuck you're suppose to be surviving out here or are you just going to look like a dumbass"said Katsuki as poison darts launched behind him he pushed them back with a explosion

"Y-Yeah thanks prick I needed that now I'm ready to get moving again"said Izuki as he rose back having the will to finally keep moving before tranforming

"Huh what do you plan on doing Deku"said Katsuki

"Heh survive with all my strength"said Izuku cracking his knuckles in a much deeper voice as he just walked around all the projectiles just bounced off him like pebbles and the traps that tried to hold him down or pin him up just instantly was destroyed as he walk forward

(I've only got 3 minutes left but I'll spend them all up just to survive this longer)said Izuki as he walked back to Genos seeing the blonde haired girl now sitting up

"How is she doing"said Izuki

"She's fine she won't die but it's best if she just rest right here I'm trying to protect her"said Genos

As Izuki walked away he just stood there and took all the projectiles thinking about why he wanted become a hero so badly

(Hmph did I just wanna become a hero just because I was looking for some type of fulfillment or I just did it to escape a boring life either way sounds horrible I can't understand this power I can't truly know the limits of this power have I ascended to godhood really this sensation feels like home warm and safe like I'm held by someone my mother or something else hmph my time is almost up with this long talk)

"TIMES UPS!"said Cementoss

Everyone was shocked

"Hahaha I tricked you young ones I knew you wouldn't unleash your true potential if there is a time limit and since there is more than one of you still surviving I guess I should claim the winner by who is the one that seems to be one least tired and that would be Izuki,Izuki Midoriya you are the WINNER!"said Cementoss

"EH?!"said Izuki transforming back

The Hologram showed in his Face

 **1st Place Izuki Midoriya**

 **Time:30 minutes**

 **S.T.A.M.I.N.A TEST:S Class Strong Stone Wall**

 **Chapter End**


End file.
